


Devastation

by kaminanonii



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminanonii/pseuds/kaminanonii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last four years Laurens Von Biondetta gave his all to get over the traumatic experiences he has been through when the “Las Plagas” incident took place. </p><p>He has trained hard and has accepted to become a member of the newly found anti-bioterrorism organization "Devision of Security Operations" because of his determination and wish to fight bioterrorism alongside Leon Scott Kennedy, the man who saved his life and somehow... became his lover?</p><p>Finally, Laurens is allowed to go on his first mission, together with Leon. It seems like the “Las Plagas” case isn't completely solved yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm glad you decided to take a look at this fanfiction! I hope you'll like the story and are looking forward to future chapters!
> 
> That being said:
> 
> I think you could kinda call this fanfic sort of an alternate universe fanfic...? I kinda switched up the timeline of Resident Evil for this story.
> 
> So when Leon Scott Kennedy is on his "Los Illuminados" mission, Chris Redfield is already on the "Majini" case with Sheva Alomar. It's happening at the same time in this story.
> 
> Then, in the next four years, the events of Degeneration, Revelations, and Damnation happen. This fanfic takes place around two years before the events of Resident Evil 6.
> 
> Somehow, I felt like Resident Evil 4 was pretty typical, in the fact that only the daughter of an American president was captured. So I added a few more sons/daughters of presidents around the world in this story. The only survivors of them were Ashley Graham and Laurens Von Biondetta, son of the president of France. 
> 
> Laurens is an original character created by me. He is going to be the main protagonist in this fanfic. I will write some scenes throughout Leon's point of view too.
> 
> In the last four years (in which Leon is gone for the events of Degeneration and Damnation) Laurens gave his all to get over the traumatic experiences he has been through when the “Las Plagas” incident took place.
> 
> Laurens has trained hard and has accepted to become a member of the newly found anti-bioterrorism organization "Devision of Security Operations" (formed by the new American president Adam Benfort) because of his determination and wish to fight bioterrorism alongside Leon Scott Kennedy, the man who saved his life and somehow... became his lover?
> 
> Finally, Laurens is allowed to go on his first mission, together with Leon. It seems like the “Las Plagas” case isn't completely solved yet...
> 
> I truly hope you'll enjoy reading "Resident Evil: Devastation"!

I switch over to lie down on my other side. Slowly, I get a bit closer to the muscular body next to me. The bed makes a loud thud while I move.

I carefully cling at him and deeply inhale through my nose. I smell his scent, which is a mix between cinnamon and his aftershave.

It always seems to be able to calm me down, even at my worst moments.

Slowly, I open my eyes to look at his face.

He's still asleep. I better not try to wake him.

Without making a sound, I try to get out of the bed but he turns around and cuddles up with me from my back, making it almost impossible to stand up.

A soft smile appears on my face for a short time.

 

I allow him to cuddle up with me for a bit. Then I turn around to face him again.

His eyes are still closed. He looks so peaceful asleep, since he's actually not frowning.

He always has this uneasy expression on his face when he's awake.

It always ends up with me worrying about him. About what it could be that he feels uncertain about.

 

At those times, I try to push that feeling away as much as I can.

The last thing I want is to be a bother to him.

I sometimes do ask him what's on his mind though.

In the past, he evaded that question everytime. He didn't want to talk about it.

But he slowly opened up to me and tries hard to talk about what he feels now.

 

I'm really glad he did. I'm glad he trusts me now.

I know he did in the past as well, but... it's probably just that he didn't want me to worry about him.

No matter what, I know I always will. I care about him. I love him.

Even though he's not completely mine.

He will never be completely mine.

I know. But I don't care about it.

As long as I can just be by his side, and protect him with the little strength that I have.

I tenderly caress his cheek.

 

_**I'm such a fool for falling in love with you.** _

_**But I'll never regret it.** _

 

Slowly, he opens his eyes and rubs them softly.

Then he looks at me.

I don't know why, but I get such a nostalgic feeling when I look at them.

I get lost in his pure eyes almost too easy.

It's like I can see all the memories that we have shared in them, like a mirror, or the reflection in water.

The good and the bad.

 

I kiss his cheek. He returns it.

I can't help but smile in such a hearthwarming moment like this.

A small grin appears on his face as well.

 

"It's amazing how adorable one person can actually be." He says with his raspy voice as he plants a kiss on my forehead. I sigh and poke him in his side.

"You just woke up and you're already in the mood to bully me." He chuckles. Leon strokes gently through my hair.

I close my eyes and feel my cheeks getting a bit warmer.

"You really love it when I stroke your hair, don't you?"

I do. But I won't tell him. Revenge for calling me adorable. I bite softly on the lower part of his earlobe.

He looks rather surprised at me.

I playfully stick out my tongue. Leon shakes his head and sighs.

 

"I'm the one who's allowed to sigh, you know?" I say. He laughs and jumps on top of me.

"Are you?" he says sensually. I nod with a serious expression. Leon laughs and gets off me.

"Did you really think you could intimidate me by getting on top of me?" Leon ignores my question and looks the other way. I tickle him.

"Stop that!"

Oh, I won't stop.

"Laurens, quit it!"

I laugh loudly. But he's serious now, so I do indeed stop.

 

"Revenge!" Leon growls as he starts to tickle me.

"No, stop!" I can't stop laughing. I try to get free from his grip.

I cling my legs around one of his legs and try to catch his arms.

It works and I get on top of him. He looks at me with taunting eyes.

I lean in to kiss him. He kisses me back and softly, he places his hand on my neck.

He puts his arms around me when he leans back. I lie down against his shoulder.

 

We embrace each other for a while, to the point where I can't stand the silence anymore.

I look up to face him.

"I'm happy that we... can spent some time together like this."

"Me too." Leon says. He plants another kiss on my forehead.

"Laurens." He says softly.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Are you... nervous?"

 

I don't respond right away. After a few seconds, I just slowly nod.

Of course. It's normal that I'd be nervous. I have to go back to that nightmare of a place again.

Going there will prove if I'm over the trauma or not.

I've worked on it, on my own, but also with help from Ingrid Hunnigan and a guy named Alex.

He was my sparring partner and honestly, he was too easy to be a real challenge. But he became a good friend. He truly listens to my worries.

Leon trained with me a few times too. I even was able to 'win' the last two spars we had. So it seems I already am on that level...

I honestly can't believe it.

 

_**But I can proudly say that I've trained for so long and gave it my all.**_

_**That's why the only thing I can do now is hope it will be alright, that I won't fall into the darkness again.** _

_**That would be the worst outcome.**_

_**I won't let that happen.** _

 

"I've trained hard, but still, it could be that the panic attacks might take over..."

Leon gets up as well and shushes me by softly pushing his finger on my lips.

"Don't think about that. If something happens, I'll protect you. I've told you that before."

Leon pauses for a bit. He comes closer. "I will save you."

 

I smile but I look down, making an attempt to get out of Leon's sight. Ofcourse it's futile. He pushes my chin up.

"Leon... Just know... that you need to think of yourself as well."

A single tear slowly drips from my cheek as the last few words escape from my mouth.

I immediately try to wipe it off but Leon catches my hand so he can wipe it off instead

He passionately puts his arms around me and kisses me.

Then he lays down his head against my shoulder.

 

"I love you." He says, as he looks deeply into my eyes and smiles at me.

 

I chuckle a little, then give him a kiss on his forehead while another tear drips down my cheek.

 

"I love you too, Leon."


	2. Train Ride

The train boosts forward at high speed, making the train shuttle shake a lot.

I'm staring outside of the window.

It feels like I have control over everything as I watch the sun go down.

It's been such a long time since I felt so at peace. No worries at all in my mind.

I try to hold on to it as long as I can, while I continue to just watch.

To look.

To gaze.

 

Suddenly I'm back at the altar and I'm being stabbed right through the chest by those fleshy tentacle blades.

I feel my body getting warmer, and it's becoming scarlet red all around me.

 

_**No. This is not already happening.** _

 

My name is Laurens.

Laurens Von Biondetta.

I was born in The Netherlands. I'm the only child of a French mother and a Dutch father.

I'm twenty years old.

 

My father is the president of France.

I was kidnapped and held captive.

Because my father is the president.

It's not his fault, but it's his fault.

Because he didn't protect me.

He didn't send anyone to save me.

 

Leon saved me.

Leon saved Ashley as well.

It was his job to do so, but he really cared. He truly wanted to save us.

Ashley's father was happy to see his daughter safe and sound again.

Ashley's father was even happy to see me safe and sound.

He offered me to live at his house temporary.

But I didn't want to.

I went home together with Leon.

 

 

_"What are you doing here? Why did you decide to come back after all the things I've done to you?"_

_"B-but father, I-"_

_"Do not say a thing, you nuisance!" He looks at me with a threatening expression._

_His hair is slicked backwards. It's gotten a bit more grey in the time I was gone._

_"Y-You don't have the right to treat me like this!" I yell as I slam my fist against the desk made out of mahogany.  
_

 

_I'm on the verge of tears, but I'm not giving up._

_I'm not going to cry, I won't show him my weaknesses anymore._

_There's a faint light coming from the grey desk lamp._

_Paper files are scattered across the whole room._

_There's only chaos, frustration and stress in this place._

_I smell the scent of alcohol and when I scan the room quickly,  
_

_I spot a few bottles of empty vodka._

 

_"Who do you think you're talking to, brat?" My father says looking annoyed, like I'm wasting his time._

_He brushes off a bit of dust of his ivory black suit and adjusts his dark bordeaux necktie._

_"To my father. The person that needs to take responsibility, protect me and raise me."_

_Father bursts into laughter as he walks to the cupboard to pull out a bottle of vodka._

_He opens it and takes a big sip. Then he hiccups._

_"Don't you get it? You're unneeded, Laurens. You're not of any use to me. You never have been."_

 

_I cannot believe what I'm hearing right now._

_"It would've been better if you were put out of your misery on that island-"_

_"Enough!"_

_I hear the door being slammed open and Leon appears in the room.  
_

_He's pissed off. Furious. Enraged._

 

_"What do you even think you're doing!?" Leon yells as he steps closer to my father._

_Leon grabs my father by his collar._

_"This is none of your business, agent." My father replies, with a calm smug face.  
_

_It's like he's trying to piss of Leon even more. Like he's enjoying it._

_"It certainly is, though. My job is to bring Laurens to safety and this clearly isn't the right place for him."  
_

_"You are correct on that matter."_

 

_Leon pulls my father closer by his necktie._

_He raises his other arm and clenches his hand into a fist._

_The movement is quick.  
_

_I hear father cry out loud._

_When I blink I see my father reaching his hands out to his face._

 

_When he pushes Leon back I notice that his nose is bleeding._

_One of his eyes also turned heavily blue._

_Father's suit and hair are a mess._

 

_Leon sighs, regretting what he had just done._

_He doesn't know where to look.  
_

_"Are you satisfied now, Sir Kennedy?"_

_Leon tries his best to ignore what father says._

 

_"I... need to go..." Leon mumbles as he tries to walk away.  
_

_I grab his hand and shake my head, wanting him to stay._

_"You're happy now, huh, mister agent?  Well guess what, you're gonna go to fucking prison for attacking the president."_

 

_"Shut up!" I yell._

_I walk up to father, grab him by his collar and look him right in the eyes._

_Father looks back at me with a surprised expression._

_He'never expected me to raise my voice at him, or that I'd ever do something like this.  
_

_Then I realize, I would never expect me to do something like this myself._

_I sigh and push father back._

_"I'm sorry, father. I really wish things were diffirent, but they're not."_

 

_"I hope you're happy this way, because you won't see me again. Have fun continuing to destroy... everything around you... Everything you hold dear."_

_I look at him for a few more seconds in silence. He looks like he's in shock.  
_

_"Goodbye."_

_Then I leave the room in a hurry._

 

_I start to run but Leon easily catches up with me._

_"L-Laurens... I'm sorry, I-"  
_

_I push Leon back._

_"Stop it. I don't want to hear it..."  
_

 

_Leon suddenly stops and I turn around to look at him._

 

_I..._

_I cannot believe what I'm seeing right now.  
_

 

_Leon's eyes._

_They are watery._

 

_He's crying._

_He's crying for me._

 

_Why?_

 

_My mind turns blank and the only thing I find myself being able to do is wrap my arms around Leon._

_I start to tremble heavily as I lay down my head against his chest._

_I grab Leon's leather jacket and hold it tightly in my grip._

_I don't want to let him go._

 

_Leon puts his arms around me too._

_He strokes my hair softly._

_I begin to tear up again._

_"L-Leon, I..."_

_He sushes me._

 

_"It will all be okay... I'll make sure of that..."_

 

 

In the end Leon still gave me the option to decide my own future.

Stay with him, or return to my father.

It was the hardest choice I ever made.

 

I stayed with Leon.

Even though I was scared for what the future with him would bring.

I started to suffer from a trauma.

I kept seeing flashes, images, scenes of my experience on the island.

 

Like seeing myself running.

Being chased.

Killed. Over and over again.

 

They are coming for me.

My veins are turning into the gelatin-like structure once more.

I can feel it, the plaga slowly trying to take over my body and soul... again.

 

Please...

Someone, stop this...

Help me...

 

_**Run. Run. Run.** _

_**RUN. RUN. RUN.** _

_**RUN! RUN! RUN!** _

 

_**No.** _

 

_**I learned how to control it. I can control it.**_

 

I open my eyes.

I gasp when I see I am back in the shuttle again.

Leon startles me when he taps my shoulder.

"Are you hungry?"

I think for a bit, then nod.

Trying hard not show Leon how tense I am, I make an attempt to calm myself down.

 

He opens the small bag he had with him and takes out two boxes of rice with egg, ham and vegetables.

He even has a tiny bottle of soy sauce to give it a bit more flavor.

He asks me if I want some soy sauce in my box.

I nod again.

Then he passes me the box, along with a plastic spoon.

"Thank you."

 

We silently eat our boxes of rice for a while. I notice Leon staring at me, so I speak up.

"It's good, the rice."

He responds with a nod and a small smile on his face.

"I..."

"What is it?"

I shake my head for a bit.

"I'm... not sure what to expect once we are back on the island. I don't get it."

 

"Didn't the whole island get destroyed when we escaped with the ski jet? How is it still intact?"

Leon thinks for a bit.

"It's simple. There were either survivors, or a certain organization got aware of the place and rebuilt it for whatever shit reasons."

 

"Believe me, I'm also not sure what to expect when we get there, but I will give it my all to protect-"

"Leon... I can defend myself."

"I know, but I... somewhat feel responsible... for dragging you into this kind of work."

 

I  put my box of rice down on the small table in front of me.

Then I sit down next to Leon and reach out my hand to caress his cheek.

He closes his eyes to feel the sensation of my touch as true as he can.

When he opens his eyes, I speak up.

"I chose for this myself, Leon." 

 

He slowly nods.

"Okay."

I smile and nod.

"We'll protect each other."

 

I put my left arm around him and cuddle up with him.

He smirks but he has a hard time to not drop his box of rice.

"Finish your rice first, then you're allowed to sleep against me."

 

The train shuttle makes a quick movement to the right.

The quick motion wakes me up.

I shake my head a little and rub my eyes.

Then I look around to make sure I'm safe. That we're safe.

I've slept soundly against Leon's shoulder for 2 hours.

It's weird how I can easily sleep with him by my side.

When he's not beside me, I wake up each half hour, heavily breathing, my forehead drenched in sweat because of another nightmare.

 

It seems like the lack of sleep also got to him.

He told me I had to wake him when I woke up, so I softly shake his arm a bit to wake him.

He slowly opens his eyes.

Then he's suddenly fully awake.

I'm hundred percent sure he trained for that.

He checks his smartphone.

"We should get off in a few minutes."

I nod.

Leon puts the rice boxes in a plastic bag and shuts it.

Then he walks away with them and comes back without the bag.

 

Leon checks his smartphone frequently.

Each minute he checks again.

Then I suddenly hear a sound coming from his phone.

"It's time."

"Yes."

 

He walks toward the end of the shuttle and opens the door. Then he opens another door.

There's a ladder going to the roof of the train.

Leon asks me to go first.

Without hesitation I climb the ladder and open the hatch to get on the roof.

Leon follows me closely.

When we both are on the roof Leon starts to whisper.

 

"Try to not lose your balance. We'll have to jump a few wagons ahead."

I've trained for situations like this.

Without much effort, I walk and jump three wagons further, with Leon following me.

 

"Leon, there's a tunnel coming! Stay low!"

We both duck at the right time.

The tunnel seems to not be that long. I can already see the end of it from here.

"When the tunnel ends, we jump to the left."

"Got it."

 

We're almost there...

One...

two...

three!

 

With my left hand, I take out the handgun that's in the holdster around my left leg.

I aim it at a treebranch in the distance and shoot.

A hook flies out of my handgun at a high speed, and quickly, it spins around the branch.

I quickly take Leon's hand and jump.

He almost trips, but finds his balance and jumps from the train.

We fly through the air as I dodge a few trees.

 

"Leon."

"Yes," He responds and I let him go.

When he's on the ground he rolls to break his fall.

 

I push a button on my handgun. As the hook unties itself, I make a salto.

Then I roll just like Leon.

 

I stand up and take a deep breath in. I hold it for a while, then I breathe out slowly.

"Leon, are you okay?" I turn around.

He walks towards me.

"Yes."

 

I find him staring at my handgun, that's actually a hookshot.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" I ask him.

He nods vaguely.

I put it back in the holdster and ask him if there's something wrong.

 

He shakes his head.

"It's... nothing. Let's go."


End file.
